This What Happens After 4
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: A lovely little smutfest in a bank after hours...


This is for my Wifey, Jade...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

See, now I did a fantasy story for you...

This is all human and based in a bank...you can get the rest from there!

Enjoy!

I now present...

**This is what happens after 4:00…**

It's almost closing time…almost and I'm bored as I usually am during this time of day. No one has come in for over an hour and staring at the clock isn't doing me any good. I tap my manicured nails against the counter, wishing for something…anything to happen. My eyes take in the bright surroundings outside; the glittering green of the leaves, the steady roar of the cars that rumble by…

Suddenly, the doors open and I freeze.

Someone that I always look forward to coming in has just entered…Mr. Eric Northman…owner of Fangtasia, a vampire themed bar.

He always comes in an hour before closing, always to cash his sizable check as he heads home. His dress is always impeccable…but it usually consists of jeans, a button down shirt, and a gorgeous leather jacket. If I didn't know better I would swear he was a model instead of a bar owner. His shoulder length blonde hair, broad shoulders, and muscularly lean hips would make Fabio jealous. I always found his build to be a turn-on, but it's his eyes that are the true attraction…sapphire blue, piercing…enough to make you believe that he could actually _be _a vampire. His face has a faint five o'clock shadow, his hair is pulled back into a low ponytail and I can't help but wonder how soft that face is. His stride is confident and sexy all in the same way…enough to make my knees weak. I watch as he moves effortlessly across the floor, moving to fill out his slips. I watch his hands as they move; he's just writing but still conjures images in my mind that I can't ignore.

Thoughts race through my overactive mind; _how would they feel against my body? How skillful is he with them?_

More pictures run rampantly through my head as I watch him make his way over to me; the stealthily stalk of his gait, the swagger he exudes…enough to make a woman's mouth water.

_My_ mouth water…

He comes up and speaks; his voice husky and low, "Hello…"

You would think that the simplest answer would be "Hello" back, but my tongue trips up on that tiny word. Gazing like a love-sick puppy, I reach out to take his slips and help him with his business…but as I complete my work, handing him his receipt, he looks directly in my face and says, "So, are you busy later?"

_What?_

Stunned, I have to get a grip on myself so that I don't sound corny with my reply, "No…what do you have in mind?"

_Nice one, girl…_

He smiles a dangerous smile, "I can think of a few things…" he murmurs.

_Now, I REALLY can't wait for the doors to close! _ "I'm not planning anything…"

He turns to leave, "I'll be back…" he whispers and my bones turn to water. _How can a man be that damn sexy and so humble at the same freaking time?_

Like an idiot, I nod…again, watching the clock...

oOOOo

Closing time…and I am preparing to shut down. My face is in a deep frown; I had gotten my hopes up and he never showed back up!

_Damn!_

As I turn the obstinate lock, I keep imagining what he could have had in mind; what we could have been doing if he did show up…everything I'm thinking should be labeled illegal. Sighing to calm myself, I start to make my way back to my office when I hear a knock on the door. A flutter of hope sparks in my chest as I slow my walk to make my way back to the doors, not wanting to seem too anxious…seeing his beautiful visage through the window. He had gone to change his clothes; now he's wearing a black button-down shirt and jeans. I straighten my own shirt before he turns to me as if I said something, smiling sexily.

_Oh shit…_

My hands shake a little as I unlock the door once more, "I didn't think you would make it back in time." I say.

"I said I would be back…didn't trust me?" he asks with a small smile on his lips.

Not wanting him to know that I am barely holding myself back from literally ripping his clothes off of him and holding my anxieties together with a thin thread, I leave that question hang for a minute.

No need to give him more power over me than I already have.

I take in his exquisite body once more, as well as his height…wondering how long it would take for me to climb this tree. It seems like hours that I am standing there staring, but after only a few moments I see a smirk playing on his lips that effectively wakes me out of my stupor. I turn to walk to my office and he follows…his eyes burning into my back. I imagine in my mind that he's checking me out from back there and I smile…

_Hope he likes what he sees…_

I'm actually glad that I wore my special pumps today instead of my usual complaining about how they're hurting my feet…they make me look graceful and add a little sex-appeal to my step…not that I don't already have it, but a little more never hurts. Once we get to the door of my office, I stop to turn back to him, those blue eyes blazing at me. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

I head to my desk to grab my things as he stands in the doorway, leaning against it casually. That lean muscular body of his seems to fill the doorway as he looks around the office, stopping once his eyes hit me. Those eyes stare at me until our eyes meet…suddenly I feel as if I'm being stalked by a dangerous predator, my body shivering in excitement. He keeps his eyes locked on me as he slowly makes his way over to my desk…a dark purpose in mind…

My breath catches again; my hands feel like they want to shake off my arms as he comes within a few inches of me…I'm trembling so badly. He stands within inches of me and I can take in his intoxicating aroma…

_God…he smells like the outdoors and sandalwood, the most masculine aromas a man can have!_

I close my eyes as he leans down to take a short sniff at my neck and I move my head to the side to let him. A soft moan comes from him as he moves in even closer, letting his hands come to my waist…forming a warm band around me.

Normally, this would be the time to call 911…but the thought never crosses my lust-filled mind!

I moan with him when I feel his lips brush against my skin, followed by a slow sweep of his tongue. I have to grasp his shoulders to keep my balance, those hot touches making me dizzy. His caresses move from light brushes to tender kisses…making me lean into him for support. My breath comes in short pants as he gently starts to nip the side of my neck…_what the hell am I doing?_

But, I never answer as he moves his mouth to mine, scorching me with a desire filled kiss. My arms wrap around his neck as I press in closer to him, feeling his toned body against my own…our tongues mating in an erotic dance.

"Goodness…" I murmur as his hands start to rove over my back, up to my shoulder blades and then down over my ass…squeezing firmly. A short gasp escapes me as I feel the pressure of his thickened shaft against me…an instantaneous flood of desire begins to make its way to my center. I groan helplessly as he moves me back against my desk, his tongue seducing me to bend to his every whim. Our joined tongues continue to duel as my hands make their way down his chest, clinging to the buttons of his silky shirt. I bite his lower lip, making him smile as he brings his hands to the front of my body now…gently rubbing calloused hands across needy breasts. Ripples of desire tear through me with each touch…so much so that I take both hands to rip his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

He pulls back to look at me with an amused smile on his face, "Anxious, aren't we?"

I smile wickedly…_You have NO idea!_

I eagerly place hot kisses at the base of his neck and watch as his eyes close, biting gently to have them open again…his hands gripping tightly at my waist. Feeling playful, I nip him at the collarbone, making him groan. My hands slide up to caress his shoulders before slowly lowering the destroyed shirt to the floor. The light mat of hair on his broad chest is just as soft to the touch as I slowly rake my fingers through it, letting my fingers tease the hardening nipples. His body tenses with the contact and I can see in his eyes that he's not going to let this get the best of him…the challenge has been issued, and accepted.

He backs me up a little further until the backs of my legs are hitting the desk, then with one arm wrapped around my waist, he kisses me again while having his hand come up to the top of my shirt. A startled gasp escapes me as his hands wrenches down, ripping my blouse in two. He releases my lips to whisper in my ear, "Two can play this game, beautiful…" as he slides my destroyed blouse to the floor.

_I'll bet…_

The air blowing around us is cool against my skin, making my own nipples pucker…or is it because I'm so close to him, I can't tell. A single finger comes to play with one through my bra and I almost scream. Pleased with himself, he still keeps the one arm around my waist as he skillfully divests me of my bra, throwing it somewhere in the room. A deep groan comes from me as he gently caresses one, making sure to keep the nipple in the palm of his calloused hand. I try to press the lower part of my body against him, but it's now he decides to lift me up and place me on the desk…opening my legs to step in between them. I have to hike my skirt up to allow him the access to get closer, but he seems to be content right now to just tease me.

Frustrated with the light touches, I reach down to feel his desire for me and moan even louder when I get a handful of him…marveling at the sheer size of him.

I moan weakly…_Is he for real?_

His hips move against my hand as he pierces me once again with that icy blue gaze…speaking in a soft voice he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Are you? Do you wanna stop?" I return, hoping that he won't be that cruel…

He smirks, "Not even if the building were burning down…"

Relieved, I pull him back down for another scorching kiss, pressing myself even further into him. His tongue gently plays with mine this time, and I groan in agonized frustration. The hand that was massaging my now aching breast moves to my hip as he bends even further down to take the nipple into his hot mouth.

"Ahhh…" I exclaim as lightning streaks through me, every nerve ending alive with the pulsating heat he's creating. The logical side of my brain…the part that has been furiously beaten down…tries to ask the questions that I have refused to find out, like if he was married, is he gay, or even if he's psycho.

None of that matters now as he continues to suckle greedily on my breast…

"Please…" I gasp as I move both of my hands to open the front of his pants. The iciness of his gaze changes to smoldering as he looks down to watch me release him from his bondage, another smirk forming as he watches me gasp at his extreme size. I, in turn, eagerly begin to stroke his beautifully engorged shaft. After just a few moments, the stroking has its effect…he abruptly stops me by lifting me high against him to devour my breasts again. I have to stifle a scream as that tongue works its magic on me once again. "I have to repeat myself, "Please…" not knowing what the hell I'm asking for.

He does stop to whisper against my skin, "Please what?"

_Damn tease…_

I push him back and quickly drop to the floor, bending swiftly while taking his pants with me. He's still trying to recover from the change in control as I take his steeled shaft in my hands…caressing firmly and feeling the drops of his essence leaking from his tip. His head drops back as I massage his sac gently before running my hands up and down the length of him once again.

My mind screams at me as my mouth waters…_I have to taste him!_

I can hear his breath catch once I take him in my mouth, sucking hard. I never could have imagined that he would be endowed like this, or even taste like this…his flavor becoming an intoxicant to me. The deeper I take him; the better it is…his girth getting bigger and bigger in my mouth. His hands grasp my head, but not tightly…his hips rotating against me. I can feel how close he is; eagerly rushing him forward into the maelstrom he started…my motions speeding with each wet caress…

Then, he pulls me off once more…picking me up from under my arms until we are face to face, "Like to play, huh?" he asks. My eyes flare as I find myself waiting as he throws everything on my desk to the floor before he lays me down on it. Eyes darkening, I wait to see what he has in mind to get revenge for my little escapade…and I don't have to wait long…

Before I can blink, my skirt and underwear are on the floor, leaving me in only my thigh-high stockings and shoes. The sight must be enticing since he just stares at me for a few minutes, eyes flaring…giving us both enough time to let our breathing calm down. Then, with a slow ease, he finishes removing his pants and underwear…kicking them both away along with his shoes. He smirks evilly before dropping to his knees between my legs. They fall open of their own volition…giving him full access to my hidden treasure. I can feel his fingers lightly outline my lower lips, then move further in to trace around the delicate inside. My legs squirm, my breath shortens as he pursues this form of torture.

"Please…" escapes me again and he chuckles, completely ignoring me. So, I get a little more indignant, "Please, dammit!"

The laughter gets louder as he finally starts to trace me using his tongue. My back arches off the desk as first he uses just the tip to drive me crazy, then he moves in to take me completely. My hips buck, my eyes roll back as he uses his tongue like a lethal dagger, stabbing me where he knows will do the most damage to my sanity. My legs wrap around his head as he masterfully strokes inside me until I can see stars forming in front of me. With a strangled whimper, I arch one last time before falling over the edge of that precipice he strategically built for me…but I know he's not done yet. As I spill my heated essence, he places one finger inside me…stroking back and forth as wonderfully as he did with his tongue, my hips following urgently. He then just uses that skilled weapon of his to tease my hidden pearl while his finger thrusts slowly, but surely.

I bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming as another rush of ecstasy starts to take me over again, but instead of letting me fall, he stops. Dazed, I lift my head up to ask "WTF?" with my eyes. He smiles as he stands, licking his lips as if he finished one of the best meals he has ever had. Standing, he moves between my legs, rubbing up and down the length of my inner thigh. I can feel him rub the head of his manhood against my throbbing entrance…

_Why did he have to be this damn good?_

Getting addicted to this guy is already a done deal…so might as well get as much out of it as I can. I try to push my hips forward, trying to take him inside me without actually having to guide it in. He smirks and wags a finger, "Still anxious?"

"You're killing me!" I gasp out as he takes hold of my hips. Slowly, he begins to enter me, but only the head. Frantic, I mumble words unintelligibly to him, hoping that he can understand how much I need him to stop the fucking teasing! But that damn smirk stays plastered on his face as he slowly thrusts in me, using only the head of his shaft. Each time I feel that smooth ridge slide back and forth, I almost lose all sanity.

My desperate plea must have gotten through finally…slowly, I feel myself stretch to accommodate him…loving every single, thick inch of him. His strangled grunts as he slides in coincide with my sharp intakes of breath. He stops when he can't go any further, his hips pressed tightly against mine, his arms braced on either side of my body. My eyes have closed and I strain against him, needing to feel more of his body buried deep inside me.

He must want to see my response because he whispers almost lovingly, "Open your eyes, gorgeous…"

I stare up into deep pools of blue, smiling.

He bends to kiss me before moving slowly, torturing me with every long, sweet stroke. My legs wrap around him while my pelvis pushes up to meet every downward stroke. I grip his forearms as his thrusts move into me harder and stronger. He leans back to grasp my hips, bringing them forward to take every stroke as deeply as he can make me. "Ahhh…" I gasp out as he shifts gears and begins to piston into me, my back sliding back and forth across the polished wood. My mouth goes dry and my eyes lose focus as I mimic his every motion. I can feel my release coming again, but then he stops once more…_now, I'm ready to kill him!_

He withdraws quickly before urging me to turn over. I slide my feet down to the floor and lean over…my ass pressing against him. He leans over as well to grasp my breasts as he drives back in…a howl escaping me before I can stop it. His penetration is even deeper, the thrusts even harder as he drives me forward again into that pleasurable abyss. I have to grip the edge of the desk so I don't fall over. His hands grip my hips, holding them still as the rest of my body bounces against the jarring thrusts.

"Ah, goodness…" I shriek out as I lean up to allow his hands to roam where they will, eventually moving down to play with my hidden nub again…

I can't keep from screaming now…

I can almost feel the smile that forms as he realizes that he has me where he wants me…almost delirious, and completely at his mercy. He continues to pound into me, my peak growing and growing until it is almost unbearable.

"Sweet Jesus!" I holler as I feel him grow larger, threatening to explode.

"Dear God!" I hear him call out before he roars, releasing everything he has deep into me. We collapse on the desk, neither one able to lift a finger at the moment. His hands are gentle now, rubbing my side as I lay panting underneath him…enjoying the warm feel of him against my back. I don't know how long we stayed that way…kinda wished that we would never have to move, but then he slowly stands, pulling out reluctantly. I'm still prone…my body made of jelly.

"Are you alright?" he asks, and I nod my head mechanically in response. He lifts me gently, turning me in his arms to hug me close. I lay my head on his shoulder as he seemingly caresses me. He chuckles slightly, "I _really _didn't expect this!"

I giggle, "You regretting it?"

"Hell no…but I only meant to take you out, not _take_ you…"

I lean back to look at him…the desire gaze is gone, replaced with that icy blue glare again. Sighing, I caress his cheek and kiss him lightly, "I like the second option much better!"

Laughing, he releases me and we start to collect our ruined clothes. Since both of our shirts have no buttons now, I tie mine in the front to make it a halter, while he lets his hang open. Looking down at himself he asks, "How am I supposed to explain this?"

"Dry cleaning malfunction…the buttons just fell right off." I answer, then he shows me the small teeth marks all over his chest.

"And how about these?" he says, pointing to the red marks.

Shrugging my shoulders, I answer, "Rabid squirrels?"

Laughing, he hugs me again, "Can we really go out this time?"

"Sure, but I don't think we're dressed properly…" I return and he smiles wickedly.

"I never said we would be going out to eat…"

oOOOo

"Hello? Hey are you alright?"

I shake my head as I remember that I'm still at work, staring right in the face of the object of my daydream…

…and completely forgetting that he is there to handle some business.

Blushing furiously, I say, "Right…I'm fine. Sorry…"

I take his papers and begin to process his work…completely embarrassed to be caught, even knowing that there is no way he can know what it was I was actually thinking. I finish the work and hand him his receipt asking, "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

He looks at me with those gorgeous eyes again…then he smiles sexily…

"So, are you busy later?"


End file.
